gaianafandomcom-20200214-history
Freya
Freya was a Morcrebainian Creator, and a hero of the Quest for the Sword. She was also the sister of Boedwhin. She was killed by Grendel on the Mizanian border. Summary Name: Freya Koenar Home: Grelis, Morcrebainia Born: 24th April, 1449 Age '''25 '''Level: 12 Race: Morcrebainian Profession: Creator Background Freya was born to Odalf Koenar, the ruler of Grelis, and his wife Frygina, a Normearcan noble. The oldest of two daughters, Freya was raised as a princess, wealthy and polite. As a child she studied ancient tomes, and learnt quite a bit of magic. The black arts had always inrigued her. When she was 12, her father, along with the rest of the nobles of Morcrebainia, lead a host into Firnor, in the hope of slaying Mausolus the Vile. His wife, in the custom of her people, accompanied him, despite his protests. No one ever returned, and Freya and her sister, Boedwhin were orphaned. Freya's rich and slightly eccentric uncle Joesaf adopted them, and looked after them in his mansion. An inventor and scientist, Joesaf taught them both his art, and trained them in Creation. During this time, Freya finished her construct Runk. She also delved deeper into the magical art, increasing her powers, and her knowledge. She longed to find a way to make Mausolus pay for her parents' deaths. She uncovered a tale about an Orb of Life, a treasure of Melina, which was capable of doing the job. It used to reside in the High Temple of Alqador, but was moved to Daenor at the kingdom's downfall. At the age of 20, Freya's uncle died of a fever. Freya took the opportunity to go looking for the Orb, and seek retribution on Mausolus. Leaving her sister at a temple, and instructing the priest's to look after her (despite her complaints), Freya set off with Runk in search of the legendary Orb. Disguised a black priestess (with her Creation), Freya made her way into Deanor. Eventually, however, her identity was discovered, and she was imprisoned in Caracum, where she remained for many years. A few years later, the Dark Servant, Karella, learned that the Company of the Sword was travelling through Morcrebainia. Taking on the guise of Freya, she travelled to the country, to try and befriend them. The disguise had an added advantage; Runk would obey her entirely, believing she was his real mistress. When she was 24, Freya was rescued by the Company, who were attacking Caracum. Searching the stronghold, she finally managed to obtain the Orb she was looking for. Unsure of how to use it, she headed South-west to Ardadain, to consult the Guild of Mages, who she was told could help her. Unfortunately, whilst she was enjoying a short rest at a tower guarding the Ardanian/ Mizanian border, disaster fell. The tower was attacked by an group of Mizanians (lead by Grendel). In the ensuing ruckus, Freya was killed, and Runk destroyed. The guard's, knowing Freya's origin, sent her possessions, including the orb, back to the Temple in Morcrebainia. Stats LANGUAGES: Morcrebainian 8, Parzifan 7, PP: 112 HITS: 109 AT: 2 DB: 15 SPECIAL: Farsightedness (as Background Option) Skills Spell Lists *All Creator Lists *All Open Channeling Lists *Replicating Ways (Arcane) *Matter Manipulation (Arcane) *Arcane Gate (Arcane) *Devious Ways (Arcane) Category:Koenar Category:Morcrebainians Category:Creators Category:Quest for the Sword Category:PCs Category:NPCs Category:Runk Category:Normearcans